


Mamacita's Groove

by Cadeauxxx



Category: Hollywood - Fandom, Kate Upton - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Affairs, Anal, Big Hooker Tits, Cheating, Double Penetration, F/M, Facial, Oral, Threesome, Titty fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadeauxxx/pseuds/Cadeauxxx
Summary: Kate Upton wants to embrace herself as a MILF now. Calling an old friend, she arranges a threesome with two Latino studs in Miami while her husband is occupied with his baseball career.
Relationships: Kate Upton/Original Male Character(s)





	Mamacita's Groove

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This story is completely fictional and did not happen. All characters and names are fictional and were made up. I do not make money from these stories. Please do not copy and plagiarize my work.

Miami, Florida

April 2019

Light winds blew through the west, forcing the hanging palm trees to shake and bend at a small degree angle. The rustling leaves created light noises with the sounds of seagulls and pigeons chirping from the distance. The row of palm streets stretched out through the right side of the road, offering shadows that shielded the sun beyond the windshield of the passing cars. Not a single cloud was visible from within the blue sky on this Tuesday afternoon, giving perfect weather for spring time in southern Florida. With a hand reaching down to shift gears, a bright light shined over a pair of dark sunglasses before the woman driving a white Mercedes Benz accelerated through. It turned right on time with the curve in the road stretching out to the highway ahead.

Sitting behind the wheel was a woman who knew the streets of Miami all too well. She may not have lived here anymore, but memories of navigating through the roads was enough to give her a sense of familiarity any time at this special place. Kate Upton was back in town. The twenty-six year old glamour model had become something of a new woman this past year and from her previous adventures in Miami. Now married and a new mother to a beautiful newborn daughter, Kate had spent the last few months getting her body back into proper shape post-pregnancy. Her career had been put on hold for family time, enjoying the change in life, but now it was time to go back to work. She missed modelling, but Miami was a special place among other reasons besides her career.

Kate had arrived in town just two days ago while her husband Justin Verlander would soon rendezvous with her and their newborn baby daughter. Any time Kate was in Miami, she always liked to stay at a certain, high class hotel in South Beach. Sometimes she would leave Miami Beach for the west part of town and party it up, but those days were over now that she had journeyed her way into motherhood. Her husband Justin was busy with his Major League Baseball career, pitching for the Houston Astros. Justin and Kate had married two years ago after dating for several years. Their love life had it's ups and downs but Kate was feeling confident for the future now that they had both become parents and with a family of their own to tend to.

The Astros had a date with the local Miami Marlins, but that game wasn't scheduled until Thursday afternoon. Kate would have two days of alone time with just herself; the baby and her trusty assistant Susan together back at the Fontainebleau hotel suite. Kate's friendship with Susan had went back a long ways to when her career in modelling had first started. A former model herself, Susan had become an agent and hair dresser working for various agencies before she had met Kate. Their friendship had grown after Susan helped introduce Kate to a variety of different agents and photographers who helped jump-start her early career success. After having the baby, Kate trusted her friend to watch after her newborn daughter and to have a part in her new family alongside her husband. Justin had enjoyed Susan's company, valuing one of Kate's friends as his own.

Today was Tuesday and the afternoon hours had already come through with the clock hitting over twelve PM. Of the many friends and connections she had in town, Kate knew it would be easy to go out at night, but things had changed for her. The nights of hitting up clubs for drinks and moving on the dance floors were over. She was a mother now and was enjoying her time with the baby, but Kate definitely missed her romantic nights alongside her husband. The thought had been slipping into her mind since she began working out heavily to lose the few pounds she had put on from having the baby. Within three months of working out back home in Los Angeles, she was back in shape with new muscles on her body, but the time had yet to come for intimacy between her and Justin. The timing just wasn't right yet as neither of them were ready to prove their love between the sheets again.

Throughout their relationship, Kate and Justin were not strangers when it came to the idea of swinging. He had come clean a long time ago to her about the parties with his baseball team mates and short flings on the side, just as Kate did. Before they had started dating years ago, she often had indulged in swinging with multiple partners and enjoying the lustful attraction that her famous body had brought to her. Justin had his fun with girls off to the side while Kate would do the same with certain men she seen as important friends. It was no secret to either of them, though their swinging affairs had come to a halt after saying their vows becoming legally married. After the second month of her pregnancy, she and Justin had decided to put their lust for one another aside and wait for the baby. Counting after the pregnancy, Kate had now gone ten months without any sexual activities to indulge in. The wait was beginning to burn her as she wanted to make love to her husband so badly. With such a long period since their last time, Kate knew she needed something of a warm up session.

Still driving behind the wheel of the Mercedes, Kate had slowed down by the time she reached near the parking lot of a shopping mall. She had crossed over the west bridge to enter the main city party of Miami looking for a special gym she knew was still open. Today was to be a surprise visit to an old friend of hers, someone she didn't want to call on the phone cause it would be impossible to witness the expression of shock over his face. It wasn't unlike her to drive around without a bodyguard or two, but Kate felt confident in this city. She carried a can of Mace pepper spray in purse in case it was needed, but over the years she had never had any problems while cruising around Miami. The parking lot was for a small shopping mall with a wide row of businesses together. A Chinese restaurant, thrift store and pawn shop were all bunched together while the gym itself was on the far left side of the wall.

Hanging above the glass doors was a sign in yellow letters with a black outline reading 'Gold Fitness'. It was nothing special, as Kate had worked out in various gyms that were more impressive looking from the outside and had costly membership fees. This didn't matter for her tastes, as she had only come here to see an old friend she knew would be in there. Getting out of her car, she shut the door and adjusted her sunglasses over her eyes. Kate was dressed in a pair of blue jeans, a white shirt hugging over her buxom chest and a black leather jacket to complete the outfit. Down below, her feet were pushed into a comfortable pair of black sneakers. The wind blew ever so slightly while the warm sun was gazing down upon the city. Kate walked over the black pavement concrete, approaching the sidewalk and to the glass doors of the gym. From beyond her reflection, she could see fitness equipment with treadmills and a work station bike that was currently in use by a black haired woman. The door bell rang when she pushed it open and stepped inside.

"Hello, welcome!"

A voice called out to her in a southern accent. Kate turned her head, glancing to her left side view to see a tall man in a pair of gym shorts and a white tank top over a muscular built body. His arms had a few tattoos over the bulging muscles and his hair was short and trimmed in a brown shade. Kate offered him a smile before lifting her sunglasses above her head.

"Hi, I'm looking for someone. Is Jonas Garcia in today?"

The man raised an eyebrow before nodding his head.

"Yes ma'am, Jonas is here today. He's just a little busy right now back in the office. Are you a member of the gym or a client with one of our personal trainers?"

Kate shook her head.

"No, just tell him that it's an old friend come to see him."

"Alright, I can do that for you. Just wait here ma'am and I'll be right back."

She smirked listening to the southern accent come out in the man's voice. Kate's eyes wandered around viewing the equipment in the room. The front door took customers directly to the main room of the gym. Several fitness mats and various exercise tools were up against the wall, but only a single stationed bike was currently in use by a woman pedaling at a moderate speed. Over to the right side of the room was the clerk's desk and what appeared to be a door leading to an office from behind. Kate stood waiting while the receptionist had turned around and went through the door. A printed out piece of paper with the words 'Employees Only' was taped over the white surface of the door. Kate knew from the last time she had spoken to Jonas last year, he talked about opening his own gym. From the sight of things, he still had a long ways to go but it was a good start for a small business.

"Get me two. I'm trying to stock a bit of supply here in case any of the equipment ends up breaking, I want replacements ready to go. We've already lost one Power Flex piece, and I've gotta order a new one later this week."

While Jonas spoke on the phone, the door knob to his office began to turn. The young man turned his head to see the door opening. Upon seeing his assistant, Jonas looked at him while using his left hand to mute the phone.

"There's someone here to see you, they call themselves an old friend of yours."

"An old friend?"

"Yeah, it's a tall blonde haired girl. She's outside waiting."

Suddenly, Jonas' eyes became large. It was an easy guess just who his visitor had to be. Moving his left hand away from the phone, he spoke back to the caller on the other end.

"Hey, let me call you back later. Something just came up and I've gotta let you go."

He hung the phone up over the base, getting up from the chair behind his desk. Jonas was a short man with an average build and short brown hair that matched his eyes. His face was always clean shaved and he always went to work wearing a suit. He had discarded the white jacket, walking around in a button up dark blue shirt and the white dress pants that matched his suit. Jonas didn't have the physical appearance, but that didn't mean he couldn't be a manager or owner of a gym. He was trying to make it as a business man, pushed into wealth by his father who had made it long ago as a real estate tycoon in town. At twenty-seven years old, Jonas had lived a life of luxury and leisure but was trying to make a name for himself so he didn't have to rely on his family's wealth to get him by. Stepping through the hall, Jonas soon made it out to the main room of the gym building. He smiled, flashing his teeth when he seen Kate.

"Oh my god, Kate! It's been a long time!"

Jonas spoke in excitement before hurrying around the counter to approach Kate. His smile didn't disappoint, as that was one of the reasons Kate decided to drop in for an unannounced visit to his gym. They embraced in a short hug as she replied to his words.

"Yes it has, I wanted to drop in and see how you were doing."

"You should've called me first, Kate. I would've called off any time of the day to see you."

With a soft giggle, she bit down on her lower lip. Kate knew him all too well from over the years. Of course his statement was truthful, for he had proven himself years ago when they had dates.

"I know you would've, but that's why I didn't call. I wanted to surprise you and maybe we could go for a late lunch or something?"

"That's fine by me. Give me a few minutes to make some calls and leave for the day and then I'm all yours."

All Kate could do was smirk as she stood there. Even though she was married and a mother to her own family now, it still brought joy to her that she could steal away the attention from important necessities in a man's life. She knew Jonas well enough to the point he would drop everything and focus solely on her. It's how he always was years ago back when they had flings together. It only took him a few minutes to go back in the office and make the call that he was out for the day. His assistant would be forced to take over the phone, answering calls when they came and leaving memos for Jonas to return to. After grabbing his jacket and slipping it on, he headed out the door with Kate leading the way. Together they approached the parked white Mercedes Benz.

"Nice ride, Kate. Did you buy this car cause you're planning on living down here?"

"No, I rented it. You know how I like to drive anytime I'm staying somewhere."

He chuckled at her response. Kate had not changed one bit from all the times Jonas had known her. Opening the front passenger's door, he climbed into the car while she opened the driver's door.

"You didn't tell me where you wanted to get lunch. Where we going, Kate?"

"I think you know where I wanna go."

Settling down into the seat, she turned to give him a smirk.

"The same place I liked to get a drink with you when we first met."

******************

1 HOUR LATER

Back in South Beach, Kate had driven Jonas back near an old club and to the place where only the two of them would remember as their first meeting. The feeling of nostalgia had hit him with a heavy heart, almost forcing him to think back in time. A small restaurant in the middle of a row of hotels out looking the beach on Ocean Drive. Jonas was familiar with the area, as he used to go to a club near by for parties. It had been five long years since that wonderful evening that he and Kate first met. Such memories lasted forever as Jonas still could recall every lasting detail of that night. Much had changed for both of them since then, as she was now a wife and mother while Jonas was trying to make it in the business world by running a small gym. Memories of their first night partying in South Beach had washed through Kate's mind. 2014 had made the third year in a row that Kate was on the cover of Sports Illustrated's much anticipated swimsuit edition.

Every man wanted her that night, just as she had become the most popular face of modelling in the years prior. Some how, some way Jonas ended up capturing her complete attention one night in a club while men were tripping over themselves to try and impress Kate. It was a fun game for her when she had multiple men trying to win a lucky time with her. All she had to do was smile to get some poor bastard's hopes up. This was a game that Kate absolutely loved, watching men compete to try and sleep with her. In the end, she always was the one making the decisions and would choose only the man who was a perfect taste for her lusting appetite. She knew the temptation and desire that they had for her body, but it was all a game to Kate unless she found a liking to a certain man like when Jonas had impressed her.

"This place always has the best martinis, it's a shame I'm staying away from alcoholic beverages now."

Kate spoke while sipping on the straw of a large glass of tea. She and Jonas had finished their late lunch, ordering a meal that was under forty dollars on an expensive menu. The two of them caught up on old times, joking around about their current ventures in life. Kate couldn't help but to tease him about the look of a 'B movie' of his gym. Jonas laughed at her remarks, explaining that he only had a tight budget to start off with for his first business venture under his father. He was trying to stretch out the two thousand dollars for starters, not wanting to ask his old man for additional help, for he would never hear the end of it. Glancing back over at her beautiful face, he offered a smile and found a new subject for them to talk about.

"So, you've never told me the real reason you stopped by my place today."

Giving him a smirk, Kate couldn't help but brush off his statement.

"Yes I did, I wanted to surprise you. Don't be silly, Jonas."

Laughing at her, Jonas looked down before gazing back up into those beautiful blue eyes.

"It's never that simple with you, Kate. You and me, we've got a history in our friendship. I know you're married now and I'm really happy for you. I'm happy that you've become a mother now too, but I know you've got something up your sleeve. You can't fool me with that look on your face."

He knew her all too well. Kate could only force herself to smile back at Jonas and quirk her eyebrows up. Of course he would remember that little smirk across her face that she used to make at him. Old friends rarely forgot their habits together. Kate licked her lips before replying.

"I should've knew I wouldn't be able to drop clues here and there. I'll just be up front about it, I wanna have some fun with you. With being pregnant and having the baby, I haven't had the chance to really do any... naughty things in the bedroom."

Kate had stopped momentarily before finishing her sentence. Jonas didn't utter a word, allowing her to continue on.

"It's been a long time since Justin and I have had any kinky fun. I've just gotten my body back into shape and I wanted to see if I could get back into my groove with someone I trust."

"You would trust me for something like that?"

Without saying another word, Kate smirked at him once more before nodding. She liked to witness when a man would drop his lower lip and gaze back at her in a starstruck trance. Even for someone like Jonas who had a history with her, Kate could still command the power to leave him speechless. She had him right where she wanted him and now it was time to lay her cards on the table.

"Yeah, why not? We've been friends for a while, haven't we? I just need to see if I can get my groove back in the bedroom. It's been so long, I don't want to disappoint Justin when we finally decide to get it on again soon."

Justin was in reference to her husband. It was the second time she spoke of his name and Jonas almost developed goosebumps on his arms. Despite his history with Kate and their fun affairs, he had never imagined a married woman requesting such a thing as she spoke of. Before he could reply however, Kate pointed at him and continued on.

"But there's just one thing we need to talk about. It's not just about you. When I say I wanna get my groove back, I really need to test myself with something bold."

"What do you mean by that, Kate?"

Those big blue eyes looked at him and then she smiled once more.

"I want more than just you. Bring a friend with you, that will be a true test of getting back in the saddle with my sex life."

"You wanna arrange a threesome?"

"I didn't stutter, you heard what I said."

Jonas sat back in his chair, taking in a deep breath as he gathered his thoughts. Kate may have been a married woman and now a mother, but she had not changed as far as her attitude went. When it came to her desires, she always got what she wanted and Jonas knew better than to argue this point with her. Having another chance with her at this point in life was better than blowing it by debating with her. Maybe he was greedy, but Jonas preferred to have Kate all to himself rather than share her in the presence of another man.

"I guess I can't say no to that."

"Good, cause I don't want it any other way. Before you ask, yes I've had threesomes with two men before."

Stopping for a moment, she curved her lips in a grin before carrying on in speech.

"You should feel honored that I would choose you for a threesome. I just wanna see if I can handle two men again, then I'll know if I can really put on a show for Justin when we finally have our time together again."

He still didn't know how to respond to such a bombshell of words dropped unto him. Jonas glanced back at Kate and nodded.

"Alright, I can do that."

She leaned against the table, watching as his eyes glanced down to her busty chest. Despite her shirt not revealing any cleavage to his gazing eye, Kate could've easily predicted that's where his line of sight would move. Smirking to him one last time, she quirked her eyebrows up before speaking.

"Good, I wouldn't expect anything less from you. Now when you're done starring at my tits, we can get up and go."

Jonas could've found himself day dreaming looking at Kate's chest, regardless the fact that her breasts were covered with a white shirt. He snapped out of it, blushing as he looked back to see her giggling at him. Since they were done with the food, Jonas reached into his pocket to grab some spare twenty dollar bills and leave a tip to the waiter. Afterwards, he joined Kate as they made their exit and went back to her rental car. The heat of the day was already pouring on, as night fall had yet to make it. Despite it being spring time, that didn't matter in southern Florida. Jonas wanted to turn the air conditioner on inside the vehicle once he had sat down in the passenger's seat and Kate climbed into the driver's side. Within minutes, she had started the car and navigated them back onto the roads. Jonas was thankful to be in her presence once more in life.

"So, have you thought about who you wanna bring over tomorrow?"

Her words had caught him by surprise, forcing Jonas back into the world of reality. In all truthfulness, he still wanted Kate all to himself but he figured he could get by with lying to her for the moment.

"Yeah, I've been thinking on it."

"And?"

She quickly responded while steering the wheel of the car to make a right turn down another road. Jonas thought to himself and the first man who came to mind was his best friend.

"Jordan Montana, I think you'd like him. He's my guy I hang out with the most from the gym."

"Oh? Do you have a picture of him on your phone that I can see?"

"Sure, give me just a minute."

Reaching down into the left side pocket of his pants, Jonas pulled out his smartphone as Kate continued to drive. He tapped the flat screen, then opened up the photo gallery from a few taps of his fingertips across the screen. Scrolling through various photos, Jonas finally found one that he had snapped a week ago with his friend. He waited until Kate had stopped the car at a red light and then leaned his left hand over to reveal the photo across the screen of his phone. Kate glanced down and immediately smiled. The photo was of Jonas standing next to a shirtless man, tall with a muscular build and slightly darker skin. His arms were ripped, larger than Jonas' slim figure with a bald head and a nice smile to go with black mustache.

"I like him, he's got a nice smile and a strong body. I can see myself fucking him."

To hear Kate utter those last words had made Jonas blush. She always had a way with saying such dirty things in a casual way. Jonas moved the phone back just as the light above flashed green and she drove the car into traffic. Jonas sat in the seat quietly, gazing forward at the back of a black mini-van that was directly in front of him.

"Do you want me to drop you off back at the gym or your apartment? That's assuming you still live in the same place."

"The apartment is fine and yeah, the same one from back in the day. I don't think I need to go back to work after today."

Kate giggled.

"Yeah, I'm sure you need to mentally prepare yourself for tomorrow. It's not every day you get to call off work tomorrow so you can have fun, huh?"

He blushed, Kate knew just the right words to deliver to cause such an effect on him. Despite what Jonas may have thought, she still remembered where his apartment was throughout the years and could've made the drive without a problem. He just sat there quietly thinking to himself. Next to him in the driver's side of the car was the woman who he only wished was his wife through marriage. Kate was more than just a friend, as he had developed feelings for her over the years. He didn't have the guts to tell her just how much he thought of her when they were face to face. As Kate continued to drive, she nodded to herself and spoke up once more.

"So have you thought about where we're gonna meet tomorrow? I was thinking your apartment."

"My place? That's fine by me."

"Do you still have that white couch?"

"Yeah."

A large smile curved across her lips, lightly flashing her teeth. Kate turned the car again, heading north bound up a street as she was closer to where Jonas' apartment resided. Palm trees were lined up beyond the sidewalks that saw the usual amount of people walking through the PM hours of the day. Kate slowed down the car before finally replying back to him.

"I always liked that white couch, I think it's big enough for the three of us. We'll do it in the living room. Can we get started before twelve PM?"

"Yeah, I can see about having my friend over before twelve and then I can text or call you."

"Text me. I'll have the free time tomorrow and leave my daughter with my assistant."

It may have been his apartment, but she was setting the rules, just as she had done by deciding on a threesome to begin with. Kate finally stopped the car outside of Empire Condo Hotel Suites building. Jonas had glanced out the window at the entrance and then looked back at Kate.

"Thanks for the ride home, babe."

"You don't have to thank me."

Her soft smile was so reassuring, always the sight to lessen any feeling of a burden. Jonas wanted to express his feelings to her so badly for that moment, but he didn't know how to turn such thoughts into words. He unfastened his seat belt and went to open the passenger door of the car. Finally, Jonas felt maybe he could tell her after all. He stepped out of the vehicle and then turned to look back to her.

"Kate..."

"Yes?"

Those perfect, blue hues glared back at him. Jonas always felt Kate had the eyes of an angel starring into his soul. He dropped his lower lip and then suddenly lost the courage to tell her that special phrase. Taking in a deep breath, he just thought of the first thing that came to his mind.

"I.. I'll see you tomorrow."

She smirked at him, nodding her head.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow... and Jordan too."

Kate raised her right hand and blew Jonas a kiss. It was unmistakable that she still had an effect on men to make them blush and act awkward. She almost considered it a super power of sorts, embracing her beauty and seductive charm. He stepped out of the car and closed the door, standing on the sidewalk to witness the woman of his dreams speeding off in her fancy Mercedes Benz. Jonas took a deep breath, trying to grab hold of the many thoughts now roaming through his free mind. Kate had arrived out the blue, an old friend but also a ghost from the past. Few women had ever had such an everlasting effect on him through life and now he couldn't help but feel distraught in a weird way after their last conversation. It didn't even matter to him that he would be reunited with her tomorrow for what was going to be another memory to last forever.

Thinking of your best friend to share your dream woman with, may have been a mistake. Jordan may have been a good friend, but when it came to Kate, Jonas didn't want to share her with anyone else. He knew that by now what existed of their relationship and friendship was long out of the question. She was married now and a mother, so his chances of living a fantasy 'happily ever after' scenario were an unrealistic long shot. Such reality still couldn't kill off the deep feelings he carried for her. Without any doubt, Jonas loved Kate. She was the kind of friend he could trust, one of the few that had come through his life. When they had fun together, it was hardly more than two friends casually fucking. Over the course of time, their flings had developed into a different light. One that blossomed into an affectionate touch. Maybe that was why Kate had pulled herself away from him, knowing they had become too attached to one another.

Back in his apartment, Jonas stood in the living room and gazed down at the white couch Kate had spoken of. Memories had been made over the plush leather surface of that couch on both ends and down the middle. Jonas had flashbacks, remembering when she was down on her knees sucking his cock while starring up at him with her angel blue eyes. He recalled the times he laid down and helped her climb atop of him, his hands squeezing over those perfect massive breasts as she pressed her hands down onto his stomach and rode him. There was also the many times he had to recollect moments of watching his shaft shove up between her large breasts, disappearing in the middle. Kate always had a smile on her face when his cock was between her tits. A feeling closer to heaven if he ever knew one, all before he painted those massive breasts in thick wads of cum. Never once did she break her smile, all while encouraging him.

Now he would be making those memories alongside his best friend Jordan, the thought alone made him nearly gag. He was going to do it, only to prove himself to Kate. Jonas' apartment had an Art Deco design but remained quite basic over the years. He didn't hang framed art or portraits among the white walls or do much interior decorating to separate the colors through the rooms. A large flat screen television hung from the right side wall, opposite of the windows. The floor beneath was of wooden tiles while a marble surface covered every top in the kitchen. The simple look was enough for Jonas to be satisfied with the place he called home. Beside the couch was a coffee table in an oval shape with a glass surface. He cleaned off the empty cans of Dr. Pepper and remote to his TV, just in case Kate wanted to sit her perfect phat ass down over the glass surface as he remembered her doing the last time they had a fling together. For the time being, he had to clean his apartment but Jonas also had to contact his friend. He didn't even know how to break this news to Jordan. Pulling out his smartphone, he thought for a minute before writing a quick text.

'Need to talk with you about something important. You won't believe it if I tell you here.'

Tossing the phone down over the couch, he listened to the thumping noise it created before it rang loudly. It was the simple alert of a new text message. Jonas sighed as he read his friend's text.

'en serio you can't just tell me here? TF going on with you man?'

Once again, he thought to himself in the quickest way to reach Jordan's attention. Since he had already invoked Spanish words, perhaps that would be a simple way of getting him to the apartment.

'Can't tell you right now, I need you to come over when you've got time. Have to talk, entre tú y yo solo.'

A few seconds went by, but it wasn't long for Jonas to receive a reply in the text message format.

'I'll drop by after I'm off from work.'

******************

4 HOURS LATER

To prepare for tomorrow, Jonas went ahead and called back to the office at the gym. He could afford to take a day off and what better way to spend it than fucking Kate Upton? Such a situation was a fantasy for many men, still to this day after she had become a married woman and mother. Jonas was leaving out the thought of taking her alongside his best friend, just as he was beginning to realize that convincing Jordan of tomorrow's event was a difficult task. Staying true to his word, he arrived after work. Jordan and Jonas had met each other a little over three years ago back in a club in Downtown Miami. Their friendship had sparked after Jonas realized that a mate he had been partying with was a regular client back at the gym. From there, they began to hang out while spending the weekends hitting the clubs for nights of drinking and chasing women.

Jordan was a thirty year old Cuban-America born and raised on the west side of Miami in Hialeah. Jonas never knew much about his life, as his friend usually kept it to himself and didn't like to talk about where he came from. He used to tell him that his main ambition in life was to enjoy success, party hard and chase after beautiful women. The one thing Jonas did know about Jordan's past was that he came from a military background, serving four years in the Marines. During the week, Jordan worked as a security guard with a firm operating in Brickell. Jonas never asked for any details about his job, simply figuring that he carried over a career that had began in military service. Now the two of them were seated on the white couch in Jonas' living room, discussing plans for tomorrow while Jordan was still in disbelief. He sat there in his black pinstriped suit, just shaking his head and laughing before repeating out what Jonas had just told him.

"So let me get this straight. You know Kate Upton, you just so happen to know her of ALL the women in this world. And she wants to fuck both of us just to see if she's back in good enough shape to fuck her husband later?"

"I already told you, man. I talked to her earlier today, this ain't a joke."

Again, Jordan found himself laughing.

"I don't believe you, but it's quite the joke to pull, waste my time to come all the way out here just to hang out after a shitty day at work."

Jonas leaned up on the couch, replying to his friend.

"Look, I've known Kate for years. If you don't believe me, I could call or text her and prove it myself. Everything I've told you is the truth."

"It's not that I don't believe you know her. It's that this whole thing don't add up. Seriously, why would a marry woman like her want to fuck two guys to see if she can still get up to satisfying her husband? When you explain this, I don't know what to think."

Jordan's question deserved a second though, but Jonas simply shrugged it off. He knew Kate and the kind of lustful games she could play. Jordan was a stranger to her, not knowing or understanding the kind of private life she once led.

"Hey, Kate is a kinky woman. What else do you want me to tell you?"

"Hollywood people are fucking weird, that's what you can tell me!"

"Guess I can't argue with you on that."

Letting out a sigh, Jonas nodded. He didn't want to push this into bickering with his friend.

"Look, do you want to be in this threesome or not? I gave her my word you'd do it. Come on, it's Kate Upton. You'll be thanking me for this tomorrow, trust me."

Smirking back at Jonas, Jordan crossed his arms over his chest.

"Alright, how about you text her then. Ask for selfie or something. I'll believe you if she texts you back and I really hope this is the REAL Kate Upton and not some prank."

"Okay, give me a minute and I'll do that."

Jonas' phone was sitting on the glass coffee table off to the side. He picked it up and wasted no time creating a new text message addressed to Kate. 'Hey, I'm talking with Jordan over at my place right now. He don't believe it's really you, says he wants a selfie as proof.' After typing up the message with his thumbs over the screen of the phone, Jonas sent the message.

"I just asked her for a selfie."

Jordan clapped his hands together and began rubbing his palms while starring back at his friend, almost as if he was attempting to convince Jonas that he was now in belief of this situation. A minute passed and then Jonas' phone lit up as the alert of a new message went off. It was a data video download from Kate.

"Wait a minute, she just sent me a video."

"Don't wait, fucking play it!"

Jonas swiped his index finger across the screen and then was greeted to Kate sitting in a bathtub with the phone camera positioned over her face. Her long golden hair curled in a pony tail, her large breasts nearly exposed through bubbly water. She gave a smug grin to the camera, all while Jordan moved to view it himself.

"Hey... Since you don't believe it's really me, here's all the proof you want Mr. Jordan. See you tomorrow."

The video only lasted a few seconds but Jonas had witnessed the look on Jordan's face in complete shock. It was true after all. The thought must've been exhilarating to know tomorrow he was going to be getting naked with Kate Upton. Jonas could only imagine the feeling as he studied his friend's facial expressions.

"No puedo creerlo. That really is Kate Upton and we're gonna be fucking her tomorrow? Holy shit. This is going to be amazing."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

Any given response from Jordan with Spanish words was enough to tell Jonas that he was serious for the time being.

"So, what time do you need me to be over tomorrow? I'll call off work for this."

"Make sure you're here some time after ten, AM hours that is."

Jordan nodded.

"Alright, that won't be a problem for me. I'll drop by after lunch and call work off from there."

The sky outside had faded it's colors as the darkness was now creeping into the night hours. Jonas had to text Kate and let her know everything was set while Jordan was getting ready to leave. He wasn't one to say goodbyes, often leaving abruptly and going about his business. Before the night was over, Jonas wanted to have a few glasses of wine to himself and reminisce on old times spent with Kate. Tomorrow would be a forged memory that he would never forget, though he was already regretting this situation to begin with. Perhaps he would've been better off trying to argue Kate into a one on one with the two of them and not dragging another person into it. Jonas already knew he was going to feel envious watching his best friend next to him receive sensual attention from Kate. He tried to drop those thoughts from his mind as the night wore on through the hours and he made that final text message to her just a few minutes past eleven PM.

'We're all set, I'll text you when Jordan comes to my apartment tomorrow, he said he'll be here around 10.'

******************

1 DAY LATER

A new day had dawned, washing away yesterday through the cool breeze of the morning air before the sun had risen fully to warm up the streets outside. Despite sleeping well, Jonas had awakened quite early, a few minutes before nine on his alarm clock. He had forgotten to make phone calls back at the office yesterday, losing his business mind to indulge in past memories of Kate and mentally prepare himself for what was going to be a whirl wind of lust in the day. After brewing some coffee that would awaken his senses completely, Jonas made sure to pick up the phone and call his gym to let them know he wouldn't be showing up to work for the day but would be back tomorrow. No doubt his phone would be busy with important calls coming in regarding equipment and schedules, but anything regarded as a necessity had to be put on hold when Kate Upton wanted something from you.

Finishing up with a few phone calls, Jonas got naked and jumped in the shower to wash his body and further prepare himself for Jordan and Kate's arrival. While the water sprayed from the faucet above and the fog began to cover every glass surface in the bathroom, Jonas was remembering the few times they had spent in a shower together. It wasn't hard for him to recall such memories of Kate pressing her hands against the sliding glass door of the shower and her perfect thick buttocks pushed out for him to smack with the palms of his hands. Jonas had always believed that Kate's ass didn't get the attention it deserved. He couldn't wait to see her rump again, already knowing he was going to devote a special amount of concentration to it, regardless if he had to compete alongside his best friend.

After the shower, Jonas made sure to shave his face for the sole impression of putting on a good look for Kate. While he was in his bathroom, he was beginning to wonder about just what Jordan had spoke of last night. Kate truly was using both of them as a way to indulge in her own lustful satisfaction under the guise of preparing her body to unleash herself on her husband. Jonas couldn't stand the thought. Maybe had he expressed his feelings for her years ago they would be married today, or perhaps not. Life was full of 'what ifs' and question marks on decisions that were made. In hindsight, everyone made mistakes but Jonas couldn't allow those emotions to overtake him on this day. Regardless what happened in their past lives, today was going to be one that would never be forgotten. After he was done shaving, Jonas slipped on a silky white robe and saw his phone off in the kitchen with a text message from Jordan.

'On my way, just crossed the bridge to MB so I'm almost there.'

Jonas had not realized just how fast time was slipping by as the day was getting started. It was already close to eleven PM, just off from a couple minutes. 'MB' in Jordan's text was a quick reference to Miami Beach. Returning to the living room, Jonas wanted to take a second glance over the surroundings, making sure the room was nice and tidy before Kate's arrival. Stepping around in his robe that brushed over his legs, Jonas went on and decided to give Kate that text message. He pulled her up in his contact list and frantically typed up a quick message with his fingertips.

'Jordan will be here in a few minutes, we're ready. When are you coming over?'

Glancing back at the white wall, he studied the illuminating rays of sunlight that peaked in from the mini blinds across the room. Within seconds, Jonas' phone rang in a text message alert. He looked over the front of his flat screen to see Kate's reply.

"Right now.'

Those two words were enough to send his heart beat racing. Setting the phone down over the kitchen counter, Jonas bit down on his lower lip while walking back into the living room where he awaited Jordan and Kate both to arrive and create a company of three. After a few minutes of sitting down over the couch, a knock was heard at the door. Jonas got back up and made his way down the hall to open the door only to be greeted to his best friend standing tall with a grin on his face.

"Hey man, I came as soon as I could. So is she here yet?"

"No, but she will be soon."

"Ah, good!"

Jordan's shoes stomped over the wooden floor of Jonas' apartment. He wore a black pinstriped suit, same as yesterday that he always had to wear into work. He took off the jacket, carrying it with him as he spoke again in a voice of excitement.

"I can't wait to meet this woman! You have no idea how fucking hard I was last night, sitting in bed looking at those old Sports Illustrated spreads. Cannot wait to see those tits for myself, I know they've gotta be even better in person."

Hearing his friend go on about Kate's beauty almost made Jonas cringe. He stood in the hallway, waiting at the door for her arrival while Jordan had walked to the kitchen and sat his jacket down before taking his shoes and socks off. Jordan was already making himself comfortable by unbuttoning his white shirt while Jonas was peeking his left eye through the peephole of his apartment door. He suddenly witnessed what had to be Kate stepping through the hall way. A blonde haired woman with her hair up in a pony tail with gold hoop ear rings dangling from her lobes and dressed in a black leather jacket covering her body. Before she had the chance to knock, Jonas opened the door.

"Kate!"

"Hey there..."

She spoke low, in a seductive tone while stepping through the doorway. Her black heels clacked over the wooden floor below while Jonas reached his hands up to Kate's face and softly kissed her lips. The touch of his lips had caught her by surprise but Kate returned the kiss.

"Someone's happy to see me."

"Well yeah, you know I would be."

Glaring at him, she gave him that smug grin that she was always known to do. Kate was already taller than Jonas but when her feet were pushed into a pair of high heel pumps, the height difference was definitely noticeable. Jonas stepped ahead of Kate, walking in front of her as he made his way back to the living room, prepared to introduce her to his friend now. From hearing the clicking and clacking of heels coming down the hallway, Jordan was alerted and made his way into the living room. Both men stood there, watching Kate strut her way into the room to join him.

"Entonces ahí está ella, hello there Miss. Upton or is it Mrs. Verlander now?"

Kate's eyes studied Jordan's physical appearance. His strong body was on display with his white shirt unbuttoned, revealing his chest with curves of bulging muscles. Only a light five o'clock shadow covered his face while his bald head was clean of any hair. Kate gave him a smirk, stepping forward as she glared to his face.

"Just call me Kate."

Her left hand ran up the middle of his chest, taking in the feeling of his chiseled body. Jonas stood there and watched as Jordan let his shirt slip from his body and fall onto the floor. Kate curved her pink lips into a wide smile, now studying over his full body and witnessing just how fit and into shape this man was. In some ways he reminded her of male models she had worked with in the past.

"Nice abs, you're looking pretty good."

"Not as good as you, Kate."

Such compliments were easy to ignore as she had become accustomed to hearing men sing praises before her. Reaching her hands up to cup his neck, she leaned in to kiss his lips. Jordan responded by locking lips with Kate, slithering his tongue into her mouth while Jonas stood there and watched. He was forced to take a deep breath, inhaling at the view of his best friend now kissing a woman he loved with a level of tenderness. After the kiss broke, Kate moved to her right, looking over at Jonas. She could see the horror slightly painted in his expression, only causing her to smile at him in a way to tease. He wasn't going to go without getting his turn to kiss her passionately. Kate didn't hesitate to shove her body up against his and then kissed him tenderly. Jonas moaned into her mouth, just before she pulled away from him and stepped away. She walked past both men, calling out to them as her back was turned to them.

"Jordan, take off your clothes. Jonas, get rid of that robe. I want you both sitting on the couch, all eyes on me."

Whether they knew it or not, she was the one in charge right now and calling the shots. Jonas didn't argue her as he untied the strings of his robe and dropped it to the floor. Kate knew him well enough to guess that he wasn't wearing anything underneath. He walked his naked body in front of her, turning to glance beyond his left shoulder to see Kate's wandering eyes. Jordan needed a little bit more time to undo his belt and push his pants down. Once he had stripped himself clean of his clothes, he joined his friend over at the couch. Jonas sat down on the right side while Jordan was to the left. Kate now stood facing both of them as she unbuttoned the round pieces on her black leather jacket that was containing her voluptuous body from being witnessed by both of them. She smirked, letting the jacket fall to the floor and revealing her body before them.

"Oh mi, mira eso..."

Jordan had gasped and was the first man to utter a string words in amazement as he looked at Kate. The Spanish words were something Kate enjoyed hearing. She smirked, biting down on her lower lip as Jonas was now starring at her as well. She stood in all of her glory wearing only a gold bikini. It was the same outfit from her one of her previous Sports Illustrated photo shoot a few years ago. Ironic for Jordan as he had spoken of those magazine shoots earlier. Jonas swallowed his breath, starring at her breasts that were barely contained in a bra that was too small for them, strings tied behind her neck. Her flat stomach and curves looked even better to his eyes post-pregnancy. He was looking at a MILF now, even if he remembered the days before her marriage. Kate just studied their faces, watching them look over her body.

"God, Kate you look even better than you did the last time I saw you."

"Thanks..."

Her voice was low, seductive in the way Kate replied to Jonas' compliments. He knew when her tone changed like this, as she was done playing the tease and prepared to play up her vixen side.

"Are those for me?"

Kate smirked, pointing both of her index fingers down at their growing cocks. Jordan flashed his teeth, grinning as he nodded.

"All yours, baby."

He winked at her while she lowered herself down to her knees. The large gold hoop ear rings dangling from her lobes bounced a bit, along with her heavy breasts that were contained in the little bikini top. Both men gazed down at the ample view of cleavage offered to them with Kate on her knees while she ran her hands up to grip both cocks. Jordan's rod was held with her left hand, all while her right fingers were gripping Jonas' shaft. She listened to them both moan lightly, beginning to breathe heavily as Kate began to stroke them.

"Mmmmmm, let me get these cocks nice and hard."

Her hands glided over each cock, pumping them back and forth at a moderate speed. Kate's eyes shifted from the left to the right, glancing over at Jonas before giving Jordan a lustful stare.

"You've done this before. I can tell from that look on your face."

Kate nodded at Jordan, still stroking both dicks with a tight grip.

"Yeah! Why fuck one guy today when I can have two?"

She quirked her eyebrow up, talking dirty to the man while still pumping each cock back and forth in her hands. Kate's words were enough to tell Jonas that he wouldn't have had much success trying to convince her for a one on one from yesterday. He took a deep breath, leaning up to watch her breasts moving a bit from the bikini top while her hands were still stroking both rods.

"Mmmmmmm, I think you're both ready for me, huh? I ain't waiting any longer to suck on some big fucking dicks."

Jordan moaned listening to her filthy words. Jonas sat there, feeling her fingers tighten up around his dick as she leaned to her left slide and flicked her tongue over the head of his friend's shaft. Her left hand slid down to the base of Jordan's rod, curving her pinky finger over his balls down below. Both cocks were almost equal in extended size with Jordan's being slightly longer while Jonas' rod had more thickness. Her hand began to pump Jonas' shaft as she parted her lips and sucked on Jordan's cock. The other man let out a moan, running his hands up to her golden hair.

"Ahhhhhh, yes. Suck my cock, sabes que lo quieres."

After he spoke a bit of Spanish to end his sentence, Kate began to bob her head up and down Jordan's dick, sucking it vigorously all while her right hand grip was pumping Jonas' pole back and forth. He moved his hands away from her hair. She let out a muffled moan before pulling her lips off Jordan's dick to make a popping noise. Her first taste of cock as a MILF was not enough to completely satisfy her.

"How's my cock taste, Kate?"

"It tastes wonderful, mmmmmmm. You don't know how long I've had to go without enjoying this. And today, I get to suck on two cocks to make up for lost time."

Letting go of each cock, Kate suddenly alerted them by using her hands to silently tell them to stand up. This position wasn't suffice for her, at least not for the moment being.

"Get up, I want you to both stand up for me."

They listened to her with Jonas standing up first and Jordan quickly following the same movement. Kate sat there on her knees, now gripping each shaft like before with her left hand fingers wrapped around Jordan's long cock and her right hand gripping Jonas' meat pole. She gazed up, giving each of them a grin before she turned her attention to Jonas' hard rod starring her in the face. Kate shoved her hand down to the base of his cock and then slid it into her mouth, quickly bobbing her head up and down as she began to suck her friend. 'Mmm, mmmm' she moaned muffled noises while sucking on Jonas, all while her left hand was pumping back and forth on Jordan's shaft. After a few more moments of slobbering all over Jonas' shaft, she came to a stop and released him from her lips making a popping sound. Kate then turned her attention back to Jordan's long dick, spitting on it before shoving it back between her lips.

"Yes, yes! Don't stop, move your hand and suck it!"

Jordan moved both of his hands over Kate's head, gripping her hair almost to the point it loosened her pony tail. She knew what he was about to do so she stood there, right hand fingers wrapped around Jonas' cock who was still standing beside him. When she moved her hand away, Jordan began to buck his hips, driving his cock back and forth to fuck her mouth. Kate didn't gag, but her mouth produced slobbering and sucking noises as his balls began to beat up against her chin with each full thrust.

"You suck cock like a nasty whore, take it Kate! Take it!!"

Grunting loudly, Jordan couldn't hold himself back from groaning as he was still thrusting his cock into her mouth. Kate only gripped Jonas' cock harder as she began to gag a bit, her mouth now making audible slobbering noises.

"GWAK-GWAK-KAH-KWAH!"

After some time, Jordan shoved his cock all the way into her mouth. He watched as every inch of his rod disappeared between her small pink lips and the head reached the back of her throat. Kate quit pumping her right hand around Jonas' shaft as she closed her eyes and concentrated on sucking Jordan's entire length for the time being. After ten seconds, she finally gagged and began choking on his cock.

"Fuck! That's it! Take it all, baby!"

Jordan quickly began to pull his rod from her lips after Kate had choked on it. She took a deep breath as strings of her spit were dangling from her open back to Jordan's shiny, saliva soaked shaft. He moved his hands out of her hair, starring down at her now. Kate looked up at him, gazing into his face with those big blue eyes before speaking.

"Nasty whore huh? Not even gonna call me a puta?"

He chuckled a laugh.

"You gotta earn that one, baby."

Leaning down, Jordan pecked the right cheek of her face with a soft kiss. Kate had turned her attention back to Jonas, leaning in to spit a thick wad of her saliva down on his cock before shoving it between her lips. Since her left hand was no longer wrapped around the other man's cock, Kate used both hands to play with Jonas' balls, massaging them over her finger tips as her lips bobbed up and down his shaft. While Jordan had showed a flare of aggressiveness, Jonas didn't. He stood there, inhaling as he called out to her.

"Fuck! Ohhhhhh, Kate. I have missed this!"

His words were almost crying out to her in the ecstasy of pleasure. While Jonas was enjoying the moment, Jordan couldn't help but feel slightly neglected as Kate wasn't even bothering to wank him. He watched her sucking his friend, her lips devouring inch after inch of Jonas' hard meat pole. While Jordan was standing there, his eyes wandered to the wonderful view of heavy cleavage down below. Feeling a bit frisky, he reached down with his right hand and gripped the string holding her bikini top together from behind her neck. He pulled it between two fingers , shoving her breasts upward and then yanking it hard to break the string. The gold top of her bikini fell down onto the floor, freeing her large natural breasts that now sway into the open air.

"That's what I want to see. These fucking tits, Dios mío..."

Kate heard Jordan's words, but ignored him while her lips were still enveloped around Jonas' hard cock shoved into her mouth. She felt Jordan reach down with his hand, caressing one of her breasts. Moaning over Jonas' shaft, she lowered both of her hands down to shove her tits up, playing with them herself all before she pulled her lips from Jonas' shaft with a popping noise. Kate bit down on her lower lip, while looking up at Jordan.

"Mmmmmmm, you wanted to see my tits huh?"

"Yeah! That's what I've been fucking waiting for!"

Grinning up at him, Kate shoved her breasts upward, running her hands beneath them as she cradled her most famous assets among the palms of her hands. Jonas could see her hardened nipples, but he didn't appreciate standing there with her attention focused entirely on Jordan trading dirty talk back and forth with her. He gripped his cock and then smacked the head against Kate's lips, gesturing to her that he still wanted her to suck on him. All Kate did was kiss the head of his cock then she looked back at Jordan and spoke once again.

"I hope seeing them wasn't the only thing you wanted to do with them."

"I want my cock between those big fucking tits. I've always wanted that."

"Well, sit back down for me. Both of you sit back down so we can have some titty fucking time!"

Stepping back a bit, both men found their seat on the couch in the same place as before. Jonas was still to her right while Jordan had yet to leave her left side view. Not content with the idea of her taking his friend between her breasts first, Jonas spoke up.

"Kate, I wanna go first."

Jordan laughed at his friend.

"Oh, listen to him. He don't want you to take turns."

Kate giggled while Jonas began to blush, his cheeks slightly turning into a red hue. She looked back at him with a smirk on his face as she moved between his legs.

"What's the matter, Jonas? You being greedy and not wanting to let Jordan get a feel of his big fucking cock between my tits first?"

Smirking at him, she lifted her boobs up as Jonas had gripped his shaft and held it forward for her. He didn't answer her back, as he knew Kate was only teasing him. This was far from the first time he was getting the pleasure of having his cock between her tits, but Jonas wasn't going to apologize for his greed. Parting her tits down the middle, Kate shoved them between both sides of his cock and then Jonas began to slowly smile. Her tits appeared to be even larger than he remembered after she had become a mother. Jonas took a deep breath as Kate began to tease him by rubbing her tits up and down his cock. It was a little trick she had previously done to him years ago before titty fucking him into a whirlwind of pleasure.

"God, I missed watching you do that to me."

"Mmmmm, you like that?"

"Yes, yes I do baby."

The smile over his face was genuine. Kate licked her lips and then closed her breasts together as Jonas finally let go of his cock and allowed her to do all the work. His entire rod disappeared between the folds of her giant titties. Kate moaned, still watching his facial expressions as she began to thrust her tits up and down.

"Oh my god, that feels so fucking good! Kate, thank you for this. You have no idea how much I love your tits."

To be thanked for the pleasure of titty fucking only made her feel more satisfied in the act.

"You're welcome."

Jordan sat there watching as Kate was titty fucking his friend. Her perfect breasts pumped up and down with the head of Jonas' hard shaft poking up with each thrust. Kate moaned, still starring at his face while she knew his eye sight was locked on the action below involving her busty chest. Kate broke eye contact to glance down, watching his fat cock disappear between the folds of her breasts and the head poking back up with every passing thrust. Parting her lips, she used her tongue to flick over the head each time it poked up. Jonas couldn't handle this pleasure, as he began to moan and pant. Kate would never understand just how badly he wanted to experience this again. Titty fucking was his favorite thing to do with her in the past.

"Wow, you know how to handle yourself."

Kate turned her head to grin at Jordan, still pumping her tits up and down Jonas' cock.

"Well yeah, I'd like to think I know how to titty fuck a man until he is crying his soul out for me like your friend over here."

Her lips curved into a smug grin, showing what confidence Kate had in her abilities of lustful acts. She came to a stop and leaned her head down, lapping her tongue over the head of Jonas' fat dick before she let go of her tits to free his shaft from her firm tits. Glancing back over at Jordan, she spoke to him again.

"Now it's your turn."

Licking her lips, Kate knew the man's eyes were locked watching her every move and she could tease him in various ways of simple acts. She moved her between Jonas legs, crawling over to her left side where Jordan was seated. The muscular man had already sat up, cock gripped in his right hand. It must have been a hard struggle to prevent himself from wanking while watching the show she had just put on, Kate thought to herself. Wasting no time, she shoved her breasts forward and pulled apart a wide gap of passage. Jordan shoved his long shaft between them as Kate closed her breasts together and trapped his cock in the middle. He gasped, calling out to her instantly.

"Ohhhhhhh, esto es increíble. Work those tits Kate, ohhhhh man."

Slowly, she brought her breasts up before slamming them down. Kate was taking Jordan slow, knowing how much pleasure she was bringing this man easily with the power of her tits.

"Mmmmmmm, I love it when you talk in Spanish to me. That's so sexy."

Breathing in heavily, Jordan bit down on his lower lip as Jonas began to wank himself watching Kate titty fuck his friend. Kate didn't break eye contact as she gasped and then curled her lips up into a smile. Unlike Jonas, Jordan occasionally did glance upward to see her beautiful face while she worked her tits up and down, fucking his cock to a pulp with them.

"These are the best tits ever, ohhhhh man. I never thought I'd get to experience something like this."

"Yeah, they're even better now. Kate's a MILF now."

Jordan shook his head at Jonas' reply. He bit down on his lower lip again, loving every passing second of Kate's plump breasts moving up and down his lengthy shaft.

"No man, fuck that, she is mamacita."

Kate's face lit up in joy at hearing such praise.

"Mmmmmm, mamacita? I like that."

"You do huh?"

Looking up to see Jordan's smiling face, Kate stopped pumping her tits momentarily.

"Yeah! I like it even better than making you call me a puta."

Unable to hold himself back, Jonas erupted in laughter. Kate began to thrust her tits up and down at a faster pace, truly fucking Jordan's cock harder than before. It was her way of rewarding him in return for an impressive nickname. Fop. Fop. Fop. The sound of her tits smacking down over his skin was heard with each passing moment as she pounded them up and down his impressive long dick.

"Fuck!! You know how to work those tits!"

"Yes I do!"

Thrusting her tits down for one final time, Kate glanced down to see the head of Jordan's cock starring up at her. She twirled her tongue around it before pushing her lips together for a soft kiss. Kate let go of her breasts, allowing Jordan's cock to flop freely as she stood up from her knees and was now prepared for a new position.

"Come on, you can fuck my tits again later. Right now, I want to see if I can take both of you at the same time. It's been a long time since I've had a threesome."

"I hope you can handle it then. If you did before, you should be able to now."

Jordan spoke up as Kate stood there in front of them. They remained seated on the couch as she untied the strings holding her bottom bikini piece together on each side. She teased them by pulling the strings back and forth until it was completely untied on both sides, then she dropped it down to the wooden floor below. Jonas licked his lips as Kate's sweet pussy was revealed to him. Not an inch of hair was anywhere near her opening as it was clearly shaved. her cunt was dripping with a fresh dew over her pink mound. Kate turned around, revealing her plump ass before both of them. She raised both hands and spanked her cheeks, allowing them to witness the slight jiggle from her firm booty. Jonas couldn't help but think to himself how underrated he believed Kate's ass was.

"With an ass like that, I'd say you're built for getting pounded in it."

Before Jonas had a chance to say anything, Jordan had already called his shot as the first man to have his cock inside of her ass. Kate turned around, smirking at Jordan.

"Are you gonna call me mamacita when you've got that big fucking cock shoved up my ass?"

"Yes I am!"

"Good, cause that's what I wanna hear, Jordan. Talk dirty to me in Spanish too."

"Kate!"

Jonas spoke as he had risen from the couch, standing to face her as he looked into those big blue eyes.

"I want to look you in the eyes while I'm fucking you."

Placing his hand on her shoulder, he pushed her body against his, feeling her erect nipples brush over his chest and then her breasts smash against his as he kissed her passionately. Jordan whistled and then clapped his hands.

"You're a hopeless romantic, Jonas!"

When hearing his friend's laughter, Jonas broke the kiss with Kate and looked over at Jordan. He raised his right hand and then flipped him the bird causing Kate to begin laughing at them bickering over her. After catching herself, Kate called out to them.

"Alright, that's enough! Jordan, you stay on the couch..."

Turning to look at Jonas, she now instructed him.

"You stay right there and wait for me to get on top."

Demonstrating her level of expertise when it came to positions in the act of a threesome, Kate had impressed Jonas with calling the shots now. Jordan had moved a bit, scooting his bare ass to the middle of the couch and then leaning back. He used his hands to motion for Kate to come over, letting her know that he was prepared to help her into this position. Kate turned her back, looking at Jonas with a grin on her face as she began to step back. She soon felt Jordan's hands on her curvy hips, helping lift her up a bit as reached down to grab his cock and guide it upward. Kate slid it down the crack of her ass, moaning a bit.

"That's it, just lower yourself down mamacita."

Gasping for a moment, Kate was preparing to feel the sensation of a cock in her ass for the first time in such a long while. It was almost a new beginning for her, becoming a new woman. A MILF, or mamacita as she was preferring to be called.

"Ohhhhhh, yes..."

She cooed, moaning softly as the head of Jordan's dick shoved through her dark little hole. She heard him gasp before yelling out.

"Buen dios de mierda, your ass is so fucking tight!"

Slowly sinking herself down a bit further, Kate closed her eyes and then moved her hands over her large tits, squeezing them softly as she could feel the further length of Jordan's cock sliding into her ass. Jonas simply stood there, watching her sink herself downward. Once Kate was properly sitting onto Jordan's lap with his cock inside of her, he wrapped his arms around her waist. She looked up at Jonas and called out to him.

"Jonas, what are you waiting for!? Come on, I want your cock inside of me! I want it and I need it."

Biting down on her lower lip, she spoke almost within a tone that was pleading to him in desperation. Jonas stepped forward, watching Kate spread her legs out and reveal herself to him. She moved her hands, as now Jordan had roamed his own touch upward to grip her breasts and squeeze them hard. Jonas used his right hand to guide his cock to the pretty pink folds of Kate's vulva, slipping it inside and then using his fingers to rub over her clit. His eyes watched her face, witnessing the moment when she gasped in pleasure.

"Ohhhh, ohhhhhh! That's it, mmmmm, yeah!"

From all the times that she had fantasized about fucking again, Kate couldn't prepare herself for the feeling of two cocks lodged tightly into her holes. She took a deep breath, running her legs up to Jonas shoulders. He moved his hands up, softly caressing her skin before taking a grip. Both men began to thrust with Jonas bucking his hips forward and Jordan making an upward thrust. She screamed out to them.

"FUCK!! OHHHHHHH!!"

Her pony tail shook from behind, waving up against Jordan's face until he moved his head over the left side of her neck. With each thrust, her giant tits began to shake and wobble from within his grasp. He pushed his palms down harder, feeling her erect nipples poking up against his touch. Kate lost herself in the rush of pleasure, yelling louder.

"FUCK ME, FUCK ME, FUCK ME!! OHHHHHHHHH, YEAH!!"

Jonas watched as his cock disappeared into her cunt with each thrust before adjusting his view to see her breasts wobbling and shaking underneath the hands of his best friend. Never had he heard Kate scream so loud before as her voice was echoing throughout his apartment. Jordan grunted and began to squeeze her nipples hard while Kate closed her eyes.

"God this ass is so fucking tight! It's-"

"GOD, YESSSSS!! FUCK ME!! FUCK ME HARDER!!"

Kate's screams cut off Jordan's voice all while Jonas was biting down on his lower lip, sending thrust after thrust of his cock into her tight pussy. Jordan moved his right hand back, still squeezing Kate's left nipple with his other hand. He used his right hand to begin slapping her tit, causing it to wobble back and forth. The large golden hoop ear rings she wore were now bouncing back and forth into a steady rhythm as her body was taking every inch of each cock in the ass and pussy simultaneously. Kate gritted her teeth for a moment, growling as she called out to them again.

"YES, YESSSSS!! OHHHH GOD, GIVE ME MORE!! GIVE ME EVERY LAST FUCKING INCH OF THOSE COCKS!! I WANT IT ALL, GIVE IT TO ME!! GIVE IT... TO... ME.... OHHHHHHHHH, FUCK!!!"

She gasped, beginning to breathe heavier with each passing second. When Kate leaned back, that was the cue for Jordan to lean back himself while moving his hands underneath her breasts so they could jiggle about freely. Jonas felt her legs twitch from his grip, so he let go only to watch Kate spread her legs and now give him the opportunity to lean downward. His eyes became stuck on watching her breasts bounce and sway around. Jonas groaned, calling out to her.

"Yes, Kate! YESSSSS!!"

Still driving his cock into her pussy, he reached down with his hands, smashing his palms over her tits and squeezing them hard. Kate moaned, still breathing heavily as she gasped. Eyes wide open gazing upward into Jonas' face, she could feel his fingers digging in to her thick mounds, taking in the hardest squeeze he could on her tits. All the while Jordan was rocking his hips upward, driving that long cock in and out of her tight dark hole. She couldn't take it anymore as the pleasure was too much for her. Kate closed her eyes and began to cry out once more.

"OHHHHHHHH, GOD! OHHHH, OHHHHHHHH YEAH!!"

Jonas leaned up a bit after letting of her massive tits and then he felt the flooding rush of her juices from within her pussy. He quickly stepped back, using his right hand to pull his cock out of her and causing Kate's juices to go squirting all over his stomach. Jordan was still thrusting into her ass from beneath her but had witnessed his friend stepping back.

"What the fuck, man!? Why you pulling out like that!?"

"She just came, that's why."

Jordan came to a halt from thrusting within Kate as a way of giving her a little bit of time to recover. Jonas stood there, feeling her sweet and warm love nectar that was now dripping from his stomach. It was the first orgasm Kate had experienced in nearly a year, bringing back a rush of memories from before she had become a mother. The flames of her old lustful side had been reignited, though she felt different as a woman now. Whatever 'groove' she spoke of trying to find again had definitely been replaced with a new and improved side from within her naughty heart. Attempting to catch her breath, Kate bit down on her lower lip and began rising up. Jordan helped her by placing his hands on her hips, figuring it was time for a new position.

"Jonas... stay right there, don't fucking move."

He gave her a nod, flashing his teeth in a grin. It was almost funny to hear Kate demand something like that, especially after she had just hit a hard orgasm herself. Jonas knew, as his cock was soaked and dripping in her love nectar.

"You gonna clean this mess up on me?"

Once again biting her lower lip, Kate gave him a nod.

"Mmmmmhhhhmmmm, that's why I told you not to move."

When she got up and allowed Jordan's cock to slither out of her ass and down the crack of her cheeks, Kate then raised up both hands to her hair and loosened the pony tail. Jonas began to smile as she ran her hands through her hair, splitting it down the middle and looking like her usual self with that lovely long blonde hair. He stepped back, teasing Kate a bit as she fell down to her knees and began to crawl over to him. From where Jordan was seated on the couch, he was given a wonderful view of her firm ass that he had just fucked merely seconds ago while Kate crawled her way to Jonas. She reached up with her right hand and gripped his cock, feeding it to her mouth as she began to suck her juices dry from his thick shaft. Jonas responded by gripping her hair with his right hand.

"Clean it up, baby."

Now he was in control, all while his friend was beginning to move up from the couch. Kate sucked on Jonas' cock lovingly, bobbing her head up and down as he gently thrust into her mouth. Once Jordan's feet hit the floor, he reached his right hand down to spank her ass and get her attention. Kate moaned a muffled sound onto Jonas' rod.

"Mamacita, spread your legs for me."

The voice belonged to none other than Jordan heard standing directly behind her. Kate couldn't reply with her mouth filled with the other man's hard cock. She obeyed the wish, spreading her legs as she soon felt Jordan's hands roaming over the cheeks of her thick ass.

SPANK!

Jordan swatted his hand across her ass, smacking it hard and causing Kate to moan muffled sounds once more over Jonas' dick. Her actions sent vibrations into him, forcing him to moan lovingly. Jonas stepped back and pulled his shaft from Kate's lips, creating an audible pop noise while Jordan could be heard crawling down onto the floor.

"Oh, mamacita? I bet you could use a little clean up duty yourself."

A giggling laugh was heard from Jordan's voice. Kate tried to turn around but Jonas pulled her hair, forcing all her attention to be directed at him.

"Don't worry about him right now, baby. You haven't licked this mess off my stomach."

Kate laughed at Jonas, glancing up at him as she dropped her lower lip. She gasped upon the feeling of Jordan's tongue lapping between her thighs and over her skin drenched in her dripping juices.

"Ohhhhhhhh my god!"

The tone of her words called out in such a level of excitement, just before Kate gasped. Jordan had found her dripping entrance and wasted no time slithering his tongue inside of her. When Kate gasped again, Jonas couldn't help himself. He moved his hands down to cup her face and then leaned in to kiss her. She moaned into his mouth, dancing her tongue onto his as they began to kiss passionately while his friend was eating her cream filled labia. When the kiss eventually broke, Kate moaned out.

"Oh god, don't stop! Don't stop!!"

Her legs shook a bit as her knees were stilled pressed against the floor's surface. Jonas gripped her hair with his right hand again and snapped his fingers at Kate, pointing at the sticky mess of her juices splattered over his stomach. Kate used her tongue and began to lap it up while Jordan was down on the floor, hands over her thighs and eating her pussy. He swallowed down all of Kate's juices, loving her sweet and warm taste. When Kate was finished licking Jonas' stomach clean, he let go of her hair and moved his hands to cup her cheeks again. She knew he wanted another kiss so she didn't swallow her own juices, instead she locked lips with Jonas and allowed them both a moment of tasting her love nectar while kissing tenderly. Jordan went slow with the moment of his tongue, only snaking his way out after he had enough of tasting that sweet pussy. He knew if he didn't stop himself now, he would eat Kate into a second climax. When her lips pulled apart from Jonas, she smirked at him with a simple request.

"Jonas, I want you to fuck my tits."

"You know I could never say no to that."

Kate giggled, flashing her pearly white teeth at him as she leaned up and began to rest on her knees. She gripped her breasts, holding them up just before leaning her head back to look at Jordan who was standing directly behind her.

"And you! I want you to fuck my mouth!"

She leaned forward slightly upon feeling Jonas' hard shaft poking between her tits. Kate glanced down at the head of his shaft and spit on it. Her hands had folded together, lacing her fingers over the middle passage of her breasts. Before she could turn her attention to Jordan's waiting cock, Kate had specific instructions for Jonas.

"Hold my hands so I can bend over."

Jonas looked down at her a little confused but followed her instructions, moving both of his hands to her wrists. Kate suddenly demonstrated a little trick by flexing her back muscles. She leaned back, glancing upward at Jordan from the upside down view with his large cock hanging directly over her face. To say both men were impressed by this action was an understatement.

"Quite the move there, mamacita."

"Stop wasting time and shove that big fucking cock into my mouth. I wanna taste it!"

"Como desees!"

Utter a quick phrase in Spanish, Jordan moved his hands over the sides of her face, running his fingertips down into her hair as he fed the head of his cock past Kate's lips. He was carefully not to slip either of his fingers down into her dangling hoop ear rings. She opened her mouth wide to take it all as Jonas began to buck his hips forward and drive his fat cock back and forth between her perfect tits.

"Fuck! Ohhhh, yeah!"

Jonas groaned, moaning out to her as Kate had already began gagging and making various slobbering noises from Jordan's cock driving back and forth into her mouth. Within seconds, both men were bucking their hips, one fucking Kate's tits and the other driving his cock down her throat. She was stuck in the middle of them, loving every second of it as her gold hoop ear rings were shaking from each thrust coming into her, from front and back.

"GWAK-GWAK-GWAH-KAH!"

"Fuck yeah! Take that cock, mamacita! Ohhhhhh, yeah!"

"GWAK-KAH-KAH-KAWK!"

As Kate slobbered and gagged on the length of Jordan's shaft thrusting down her throat, Jonas was grunting from the wonderful feeling produced from his cock sliding back and forth between her large boobs. He could fuck Kate's tits all day, never getting tired of this wonderful sensation that was felt on every inch of his fat dick. The two men continued to buck their hips, using Kate's voluptuous body for heavenly pleasure but it was Jordan who came to a halt first. He grunted while pulling his cock from Kate's lips. A trail of spit fell from her upper lip and began to drip down her right cheek, trailing rapidly down the side of her nose while Jonas was still pumping his cock hard between her tits. Kate leaned forward while Jordan was stepping back and now Jonas was able to look down at her face. He began to slow down, taking one last thrust between her breasts as Kate glared at him.

"Mmmmm, you love fucking my tits, huh?"

"That's a dumb question to ask me, baby. You know I love fucking your tits. I could do this all day if we had the time."

He moved his hands away from her wrists, allowing Kate to unfold her fingers over the middle of her epic boobs. She gave him a nod before softly replying.

"I hope you haven't forgotten how much you loved fucking me in the ass, cause that's where I want your cock next."

Letting go of her boobs, she watched as Jonas' cock stood up, swinging freely into the air. As she turned her head, Jordan had already stepped around her with a look of disappointment painted over his face. She knew just the reason he had such a pouty expression.

"Don't worry, you can fuck my tits again before you cum."

Kate began to rise up from her the floor, standing up as she continued speaking.

"But for now, I want you in my pussy. I want you to both fuck me again but don't cum inside of me. Save it for the big finish. When I cum again, then I'm gonna finish you both off."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

Jordan asked, prompting Kate to give him a smirk.

"I'll be down on my knees and you can guess the rest. Just as long as you both drench me in all that cum you've got stored in your big fucking nuts, I'll be happy."

Upon standing up, she pressed her hands over Jordan's muscular chest, leaning in and kissing him on the lips. Both men had now been prompted with a task at hand for a grand finale. Jonas was already thinking ahead about the chance of seeing Kate dripping in a mess of sticky cum. It was just another piece of evidence for him that she was truthful in her claims from yesterday, a threesome was such an event that Kate had an expert level of experience in. Giving a smirk, Kate used her left hand to wipe off the trail of spit that was up her face. She stepped back over to the couch and then motioned for Jordan to sit back down.

"Come on, I want you to sit back down and I'll face you this time as I get on top of you."

Jordan smiled, flashing his teeth to her as he nodded his head.

"Oh, mamacita don't forget to make it fair, huh?"

"Mmmmmm, that's right. I love it when you call me mamacita. It just sounds so much sexier than being called a MILF."

Kate glanced over at Jonas and gave him a smirk as she made the remark of which nickname she preferred from the two men. That smug grin was one way of sending a message without uttering useless words. Turning her back to him, Kate watched Jordan now get on the couch. Due to the large size of the sofa, it allowed someone to climb up and lay their back on either side, as the man had chosen the right side arm rest to the corner beneath his bald head. Kate followed him, climbing onto the couch and moving over him. Jordan waited allowing her to make this position herself. Kate had bent her knees down over the white leather surface of the couch, sinking down a bit as she ran both hands down to grip Jordan's long cock and rub it between her thighs.

"Are you ready for me?"

Her words spoke directly to the man she was gazing down upon. Jordan's eyes had become enlarged from having Kate's hanging breasts near him. The size of her tits was impressive enough as he now watched them sway freely before she had spoken to him. Looking up at her, he nodded quietly . She rubbed the head of his cock against her clit, while biting down on her lower lip.

"Mmmmmmm, yeah..."

Still rubbing the head of that lock dick over her clit, Kate glanced beyond her shoulder and then used her left hand to call for Jonas.

"Don't just stand there, Jonas! Get on this couch and get right behind me. I want you to fuck my ass while I ride your friend's cock!"

There was something so cute in the way Kate could utter such filthy words that made her sound like a dirty angel. Biting down on his lower lip, Jonas followed behind her and climbed up on the couch. His feet sank down into the comfy cushion of the leather exterior. Once she knew he was standing behind her, that was when Kate finally quit teasing Jordan and shoved the head of his cock into her cut. Letting out a soft moan upon feeling him enter her, Kate soon felt his strong hands reaching up to grab her boobs. Jordan began squeezing her tits while Kate's ass cheeks were spread from behind. Jonas rubbed his cock down the crack of her ass, then pressed the head of his shaft to her dark little hole. His eyes had wandered down, noticing the black high heel pumps that her feet were still tucked into.

"Get that big dick up in my ass! Ram me with it, Jonas! Ram me up the ass, give it to me!"

If that was what she desired, he was ready to give her all of what he had. Jonas grunted, driving his cock into her ass. Kate gritted her teeth and let out a growling moan.

"Ohhhhhh, yeah!"

As she began to moan, Jordan leaned his bald head up and shoved it between her breasts. He pulled her famous tits apart so he could smother himself with them. He parted his lips, beginning to 'motor-boat' her tits by slobbering and sucking on them as he bucked his hips to drive his cock into her pussy. Kate had stilled herself in position by pressing the palms of her hands down over his muscular stomach as Jonas made the first hard thrust into her ass.

SPANK!

"Ohhhhh, fuck!"

Jonas' hand came down, striking the right cheek of Kate's thick ass with a hard smack. His palm was stinging from the sharp pain as it caught Kate by surprise to get spanked. Her hair began to sway around wildly while her tits were shaking, rubbing all up against Jordan's face as she felt both cocks stretching her ass and pussy at the same time.

SPANK!

Again, his hand came down on her ass from behind as Kate began to scream. Jonas reached up with his left hand and gripped her hair, tugging it hard as he pumped his cock into her ass. Kate arched her head up, closing her eyes as she began to scream to them.

"FUCK ME, OHHHHHHHH FUCK ME!! OHHHHHHHH, GOD!!"

Her body shook and trembled from the crashing thrusts of cock after cock. When one rod was pumping into her, she soon felt the other from behind and in front. Jordan moved his hands away from her breasts all together, laying down as he watched them shake wildly. He gritted his teeth, growling aloud before grunting at the sensational feeling of her tight pussy. From behind her, Jonas reared his right hand back, ready to spank Kate's phat rump like it deserved.

SPANK!

"OHHHHHHHH, YEAH!!"

SPANK!

"FUCK!!"

SPANK!

"FUCK ME!! FUCK ME!!"

SPANK!

"PULL MY FUCKING HAIR AND-"

SPANK!

"GIVE ME EVERY LAST FUCKING INCH OF THOSE COCKS, YEAHHHHH!!"

The more Jonas spanked Kate, the louder and more excited she became through the heat of pleasure. Jordan could be heard softly moaning from beneath her as Kate raked her fingernails lightly across his chiseled chest. Jonas grunted, letting out a loud moan while bucking his hips as hard as he could. Sweat had begun to form the corners of his hair, dripping down over his forehead but nothing could break his concentration from delivering inch after inch of his fat dick into Kate's wonderful ass.

"FUCK ME, OHHHHHH YEAH!! FUCK ME, FUCK ME, FUCK ME, FUCK... MEEEEE!!"

When Kate paused for a moment in her screams, the only sound heard was the smacking noises of her body connecting with both men. Now as she gasp for breath, Jonas' balls could be heard smacking onto the undersides of her ass. Smack. Smack. Smack. Jordan grunted, breaking the perfect rhythm sound as Kate was nearing her second climax of the day. Seconds went by as she felt cock after cock thrusting into her holes, driving her into a frenzy of pleasure. This was the kind of fun she missed having before becoming pregnant. If not for her feet being contained in a pair of heels, her toes would've already been curled up. She could barely take it anymore, raking her nails across Jordan's chest as he moved his hands back up over her breasts. He squeezed them before moaning out to her.

"Ohhhhh, mamacita! You feel so good! Scream for me! Let me hear you fucking scream, mamacita!"

"OHHHHHHHHHH GOD, OHHHHHHHH FUCK! THAT'S IT, THAT'S IT, THAT'S.... IT!!"

Kate gasped, her eyes open wide as she felt her orgasm coming on. Jonas pulled her hair one last time before letting go. Jordan made one last thrust into pussy and then groaned as he felt her inner walls tighten up around his dick and then bust.

"FUCK!! OHHHHHHHHH, MAMACITA!!"

Hearing his friend scream the loudest his voice had carried throughout the day so far, Jonas let out a moan as he began to slowly pull his rod from Kate's ass. He knew she had to be close, as Kate always became louder once her climax had drawn closer. After pulling his cock from her dark little hole, he gave her left cheek a light tap. Across her right cheek was a red mark that had developed, matching the palm print of his right hand. He didn't waste any time climbing off the couch now that she had reached her second climax. To hold off his own orgasm so many times through the day for Kate was a mighty task, but she was the only woman he knew worth waiting for. As Jonas was standing there now, Jordan was laying there and gazing up at her beauty. Kate only needed a little bit of time to catch her breath after such a hard second orgasm.

"Get up, mamacita! I don't want to cum inside of you and it's so fucking hard to hold back!"

Jordan grunted after uttering his words. Kate took a deep breath and began to move about while his hands went to her hips. Kate didn't say anything in response, only moving up as she bent her knees and moved upward enough to allow his cock to slither out of her pussy. She then bit down on her lower lip, stomping one of her heels loudly over the wooden floor below. The thunderous sound was enough to startle Jordan from where he lay. Jonas had his eyes locked on Kate, instantly noticing the glare of lust over the hues of her eyes. It was that same look of hunger she had earlier in the day when they first began this act together. He smirked to her, teasing her now with filthy talk.

"You looking for something, Kate?"

"Yeah..."

Kate bit down on her lower lip, twisting her right fingers and then snapping them at Jonas before pointing downward.

"Bring that to me, right now..."

She didn't have to yell, as she got her point across with a stern tone while pointing her finger down at his dick. Kate didn't forget when Jonas snapped his fingers at her earlier when she was down on her knees cleaning him from her juices. It was one of her pet peeves that she could never tolerate. Jonas stepped his way over to her while Kate lowered herself down upon her knees. Jordan had leaned up from the couch and was climbing off of it when she wrapped her right hand fingers around his friend's cock. Kate proceeded to go from 'ass to mouth' as it was called, shoving Jonas' fat shaft between her lips.

"Ohhhhh, Kate!"

As he moaned out to her, she gripped the base of his cock and began to pump it up and down. Kate bobbed her head up and down, sucking his cock in a perfect sync with her hand wanking what inches down below weren't shoved between her lips. As Jordan stood there, he began to stroke his own cock, watching her and waiting. She knew what he wanted from her, as she didn't forget the promise made before they were all together on the couch for another round of hardcore fucking. For now, she was enjoying the moment, sucking off Jonas and slobbering all over his fat rod. As he stood there panting and moaning, that was all Kate needed to hear to know that she had him at the edge of his climax ready to get off, only for her. She pulled her lips from his rod, making a pop noise.

"You gonna cum for me, Jonas?"

"I'm close."

"Are you?"

"Fuck yeah!"

She grinned at him, then glanced over at Jordan to give him a nod and motion with her left hand for him to step closer to her. Kate let go of Jonas' cock to bring both of her hands down to her large breasts, pushing them up as she glanced up at Jordan with a smirk on her face.

"I owe you this, don't I?"

"Fuck yes you do!"

Just after speaking, he used his hand to guide his cock down the parted passageway of her massive tits. Jordan let out a moan as his cock was engulfed between Kate's wonderful tits. She pressed them together and then let out a moan herself as he began to buck his hips to drive that cock back and forth between them.

"Mmmmmm, yeah. Fuck my tits! Fuck 'em!"

With each hand shoving her tits upward, Kate spent her time gazing up at Jordan's face with that same smug grin on her face from seconds earlier. Jordan grunted, still making the movement to pump his veiny shaft back and forth between her breasts.

"That's it, ohhhh yeah! Fuck my tits!"

"Scream it for me, mamacita!"

"FUCK MY TITS! FUCK MY BIG TITTIES WITH YOUR HARD COCK, MMMMM YEAH!!"

When she finally screamed for him, Jordan slammed his hips hard enough to cause Kate's curvy body to lightly shake. Kate's voice loudly echoed through the room much like her screams from earlier. Her big hoop ear rings bounced, swinging around her hair as she glanced down to watch the head of Jordan's shaft poke up and then spit on it. He began to slow down a bit, giving her the impression he wanted to hold off his orgasm. Jonas stepped over to her left side, shaking his cock from the base with his hand as a quiet way to try and capture her attention. Kate kissed the head of his rod and then let go of her tits to allow Jordan's pole to slide out freely. As they both seemed ready to cum for her now, Kate gripped each cock. She pulled them down to her tits and began to beat them up against her nipples.

"Ohhhh man, that's so fucking hot. You go, mamacita."

"I just love when you call me that."

Smack. Smack. Smack. The head of each shaft hit up against her hard nipples. Jonas moaned before Kate let go of each cock and then moved her hands down below to hold her tits up. She was prepared, knowing they were ready.

"Cum for me, I wanna get drenched in your sticky seed. I want it all over my face, make your mamacita dirty with two hot fucking loads. Cum all over my face!"

After uttering her nasty words, Kate began to lick her lips and close her eyes. Both of them had gripped their cock, stroking it back and forth while moaning and grunting. Jonas was to her left while Jordan stood from the right. What cum wasn't going to land on her face would surely drip down to her massive tits below.

"Kate, I'm almost there!"

"OHHHHHHHH, YEAH!!"

Jordan was the first one to feel his cock begin erupting within the touch of his hand. The first wad of cum went flying directly onto Kate's forehead, splattering into her hair and followed by a thick string that went into her closed right eyelid and streaking onto her forehead.

"Mmmmmm, yeah. That's it, cum all over me..."

"Ohhhhhhh, Kate! Take all of my fucking cum!"

Jonas cried out, still stroking his cock as he was blowing wad after wad of cum before her. Jordan grunted and screamed to her again.

"Give me every last drop, mmmmmmm!"

She spoke softly while parting her lips and leaning her head up. A string of cum came flying from each side, drenching her nose and across her cheeks. Another thick wad splattered over her left cheek, dripping down her neck just as Kate felt another warm and sticky line of cum plastering her forehead. She began to slowly open her eyes, blinking each time she felt droplets or strings of cum layering across her face. Jonas had stepped a bit to his right, nearly touching his friend and stroking his cock to force string after string of cum that splattered down her forehead and dripping along the right side of her nose. The final bit of cum that Jordan's dick shot out ended up missing Kate's face entirely and landing down onto her breasts below.

"Holy shit, wow! You two are drenching me good!"

As Kate spoke, cum was already dripping from her face. Streams ran down her neck while much of it had fallen as thick droplets down to her tits. When each man was finished, she took the cocks into her hands. Kate leaned to her left side to give Jonas' dick a lovingly kiss and milk the final drops of his seed into her mouth lovingly. Once she was done, she pulled her lips from it and turned to the right. Jordan fed his cock between her lips, letting out a moan as she sucked on the head to force the final drops of his seed onto her tongue. Pulling away, Kate swallowed it. Both of them were able to witness her throat muscles move as they gazed down upon her beauty painted in their cum. Her face was a dripping, sticky mess but even down to her glorious tits, droplets of cum and a wad coated her skin.

"Look at you, so beautiful."

It was Jordan uttering those words of amazement. The sight alone was a work of art as Kate's face and tits were a canvas for their sticky white seed painting over her skin. She smiled up at them, flashing her teeth before replying.

"Yeah, I haven't had this much cum in over a year. Thank you, both of you."

"You're welcome, mamacita."

Her eyes shifted over to Jordan as he uttered that special word Kate loved to hear so much. She took her middle finger and swiped up a bit of the cum dripping from her face before feeding it to her mouth and sucking it clean.

"Mmmmmmm, yes. I'm never going to forget being called that after today."

******************

1 DAY LATER

The morning sun rise had come and gone, brightening up what would be another hot afternoon in the city by the beach. Jonas had overslept, making him late for work to start the day back at the gym as he had a number of business oriented phone calls to get attend to. He didn't regret his choices of putting off yesterday to have another time with his special friend Kate Upton. After they had finished fucking, Kate took a shower and thanked both men before leaving the apartment. That was the last Jonas had heard from her during the day while Jordan was in glee and proudly talking about how he had fucked the most famous supermodel to come out of America in the last decade. To Jonas, she was more than just a pretty face. She remained his special friend, even when he had to watch the man he trusted the most in life have fun with her right next to him.

Letting out a sigh as he sat back in his office, the day had already begun with a stressful urge due to business phone calls. Jonas had forgotten entirely about the equipment needed at his gym while appointments were also being scheduled. Another trainer needed to be hired onto the staff, but on days like this he wished he could slam his clenched fist down over the office phone and destroy it to make way for a peaceful, quiet day. His mind began to wander to Kate while sitting at his desk, feet propped up and hands spread out with his finger tips touching together. Days like this happened, as a result of working in business management. While seated there, his smartphone began ringing from within the pocket of his pants. Jonas rolled his eyes, reaching for his phone only to begin smiling in glee as he read the name of the caller over the flat screen. He quickly answered it, raising the phone up to his ear.

"Kate!"

"Hi Jonas!"

He quickly moved his feet out from where they were hanging at the edge of the desk. All it took was hearing Kate's voice that made his troubles during the day wash over. That was the power of friendship, or in a better way, the presence of one he had strong feelings for.

"I'm so glad you called, I've been having a rough day. I didn't think you would call me cause you have to be busy with other stuff."

"I am busy, but I needed to call you and say thanks. I had a lot of fun yesterday, that was like old times."

"Yeah, I had fun too. Kinda wish it would've been you and me alone though."

Her voice was heard giggling from the other end of the phone.

"Oh, Jonas... You should've seen yourself looking at him when I was talking dirty with both of you. I've never seen you so envious of another man before."

"Well babe, I don't like to share. Let's just put it that way."

"As I learned yesterday. You're so cute when you get worked up over me. That's what I tend to miss from your company."

Listening to her talk over the phone had made him blush. Jonas thought to himself, as he had almost had the courage to profess his feelings to her days ago, maybe now was the time to do it. Over the phone wouldn't be too hard as getting starred at from her angel-like blue eyes.

"You know Kate, I have something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time now."

She went silent on the phone, giving him the chance to blurt it out without interruption.

"Kate, I love you."

"I know."

Her reply stunned him as Jonas wasn't expecting that at all.

"What do you mean?"

"I know you love me. That's why I wanted it to be you as the first man I test to see if I can still get it on after having a baby and all that. Remember what I first told you? The threesome was to see if I could get my groove back."

Still blushing as he held the phone up to his ear, Jonas let out a sigh.

"Right, I... I remember. So did you get your 'groove' back?"

"Yeah, I think I've got that mamacita groove now. You don't have to be jealous of your friend, you can call me that too."

"I'm not jealous!"

"Come on, it's hotter than calling me a MILF."

Going quiet on the other end of the phone, Jonas had to bite his lower lip to stop himself from laughing.

"Jonas, listen. I know you love me. I love you too, I always have. You should feel honored I keep you close even after getting married. I don't think about many men anymore besides my husband."

"You really mean that, Kate?"

"Yes, you've always been one of my best friends, even when we're not sleeping with each other. I'll see you around another time. I gotta go, maybe I can call you back later?"

"That would be nice, I'll be home later this evening."

"Okay, cool. I'll catch you later Jonas. Don't forget, you can text me any time. Don't be a stranger."

She hung the phone up and then Jonas moved it away from his ear. It was a strange feeling to profess his love for her and hear her echo the same feelings. For the time being, he didn't know what to think about their odd relationship. At least she had found her 'groove' again, he thought to himself. Perhaps they would have another chance for a real relationship in the future, depending on what cards life was dealing at hand. Rising up from the desk chair, Jonas suddenly felt eager to turn this bad day around into a better one.

THE END


End file.
